A Few Years Later
by realllllalaa
Summary: In your world, there wasn't any place for me. Out of sudden, I took a place because of some feelings. As time passes, that place was getting smaller. So I got scared. But still, I LIKE YOU –Hanbin. It's Binhwan iKON fict. DLDR!
Tittle: A Few Years Later

Author: Chunhong07

Pairing: Binhwan

Rating: M (A tiny bit smut and hars cursing words.)

Genre: Angst & Romance

Warn!: It's Boys Love, BxB, Shounen-ai, Typo(s) berceceran, broken!, etc.

Disclaimer: The Characters belongs to YGEnt and themselfes.

Summary: In your world, there wasn't any place for me. Out of sudden, I took a place because of some feelings. As time passes, that place was getting smaller. So I got scared. But still, I LIKE YOU –Hanbin. It's Binhwan iKON fict. DLDR!

A/N

Holaa!

Aku bawa ff baruu…! (padahal masih ada chaptered)

Mungkin chapterednya bakal ditunda dulu kali yaa? #murmured

Ini terinspirasi dari BinHwan moment yang kelelep gegara JunHwan (trus Hanbinnya cem ngga perduli gitu #abaikan). Juga beberapa lagu nyesek cem Taehyun-I'm Young, BIGBANG-IF YOU, Jessica ft. Onew-One Year Later, sama Block B-A Few Years Later. Itu semua menginspirasi aku buat nyiksa Hanbin! #upsSpoil.

Aku nyaranin buat denger lagu2 di atas sembari membaca ff abalku ini.

SORRY KALO NGGA NG-FEEL! #deepbow

Enjoy Reading!

Hanbin mengendarai Audi R8-nya dengan gelisah menyusuri jalanan sekitar gedung apartemen di pulau Jeju. Mengenakan kemeja hitam, skinny jeans hitam, vantovel hitam dan jas biru tua, ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, memandangi pulau yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama 3 tahun.

' _Tak banyak yang berubah. Dan aku harap kau juga tak berubah.'_ , pikir Hanbin.

Hanbin meraih rangkaian bunga _daisy_ yang tadi sempat dibelinya. Mengeluarkan sebuah cincin perak yang di dalamnya tertulis nama orang terkasihnya, lalu memakainya.

Hanbin berhenti di sebuah bangunan apartemen yang cukup besar. Menghirup nafasnya dalam. Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil menuju pintu lobby.

Menghampiri meja resepsionis dan tersenyum kepada petugasnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?", ucap petugas wanita itu sopan. Tertulis 'Lee Suhyun' pada _name tag_ -nya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang, namanya Kim Jinhwan. Bisa kau beri tahu nomor apartemennya?", ucap Hanbin.

"Maaf, tetapi tanpa seijin pemilik, kami tidak bisa memberikan informasi tersebut kepada sembarang orang. Itu perupakan peraturan di apartemen kami untuk menjaga keamanan penghuni.", ucap Suhyun sopan.

"Kalau begitu, tanyakan padanya. Kim Hanbin ingin menemuinya."

"Baik, tuan. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Hanbin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja resepsionis. Memperhatikan petugas tadi yang sedang menelepon seseorang di sana.

Hanbin menghela nafasnya berat saat melihat ekspresi petugas tersebut.

"Maaf, tuan. Tuan Kim sedang tidak ingin diganggu.", ucap Suhyun.

Hanbin sudah menduganya.

"Biarkan aku berbicara padanya.", ucap Hanbin meminta gagang telepon yang dipegang Suhyun. Dengan berat hati, Suhyun memberikan telepon itu pada Hanbin. Mengabaikannya dan kembali bekerja.

"Jinan-ah." Hanbin berucap lirih. Ia bisa mendengar suara orang terkejut di seberang. "Jinan. Jinan hyung. Jinan hyungie."

Hanbin terus memanggil nama Jinhwan dengan nada sedih dan menyesalnya. Sementara di seberang sana ia mulai mendengar suara isak tangis.

" _Babe_." Akhirnya. Kata yang sedari tadi ingin diucapkan Hanbin keluar juga.

" _Up_." Jinhwan berkata singkat lalu menutup teleponnya.

Hanbin mengembalikan telepon itu pada Suhyun.

"Beri tahu nomor kamarnya.", ucap Hanbin pada Suhyun. Lalu memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum.

"Tuan Kim berada di lantai 7, kamar nomor 727."

"Terima kasih." Kali ini ia benar-benar tersenyum. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan meja resepsionis menuju lift terdekat.

Suhyun menatap Hanbin dengan sendu. Sebagai petugas resepsionis, ia dituntut untuk bisa memahami suasana hati tamunya. Dan Suhyun tahu. Hanbin sedang sedih dan putus asa.

###

Hanbin melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor apartemen menuju kamar yang dihuni Jinhwan. Unit yang ditempati Jinhwan berada di ujung koridor yang sedang disusurinya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu unit Jinhwan, Hanbin memencet bel di sebelah pintu.

Menunggu beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Jinhwan membuka pintunya. _Security lock_ masih tersemat di pintu Jinhwan.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Terdiam. Memikirkan 2 hal yang berbeda.

Hanbin merasa bersyukur dan sakit di saat yang bersamaan. Sosok yang dirindukannya kini berada di hadapannya. Mata yang sembab, hidung memerah, bibir _plump_ tipisnya yang masih menggoda, rambut hitamnya yang berantakan dan kulit seputih porselennya yang berkilauan.

Jinhwan mengenakan kaos berwarna abu-abu yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya. Celana pendek selutut berwarna putih dan sepasang _slippers_ bercorak kulit sapi di kaki mungilnya. Bagaimana pun, Jinhwan tetap menawan.

Jinhwan di sisi lain merasa bahagia dan kecewa. Bahagia karena bisa melihat Hanbin lagi, kecewa karena mengingat apa yang dilakukan Hanbin 3 tahun lalu dan ternyata masih berani mengunjunginya. Dan di mata Jinhwan, Hanbin selamanya terlihat menawan.

Melihat Jinhwan dengan keadaan kacau, Hanbin menembunyikan kedua tangannya lalu melepas cincin yang dipakainya tadi.

###

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk berhadapan di meja dekat jendela aprtemen milik Jinhwan. Keduanya masih diam. Terutama Hanbin. Sejak tadi, ia hanya memandangi Jinhwan dalam diam dengan tatapan menyesalnya. Ragu apakah dirinya masih memiliki ruang di hati sang terkasih.

"Kau terlihat baik.", ucap Jinhwan. "Warna rambutmu masih menyakiti mata.", lanjutnya.

Memang, Hanbin suka mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna-warna yang mencolok. Dan saat ini, rambutnya berwarna merah terang distyle _back up_.

Hanbin hanya bisa menatapi Jinhwan yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela. Memandangi jalanan.

" _Uhmm.. Aah… Bin-ahhh.. Hanbin! Ohh…", desah Jinhwan._

 _Hanbin yang berada di atas tubuh Jinhwan semakin mempercepat gerakannya pada bagian selatan tubuh Jinhwan. Tangan Jinhwan berada di punggung Hanbin, kukunya menancap dengan kuat seiring dengan rasa nikmat berlebih yang melanda tubuh mungilnya. Bibir mungilnya tak henti menyanyikan melodi terindah bagi Hanbin._

" _Argh! Hyung! So tight.", geram Hanbin._

 _Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Jinhwan, membawa tubuh mungil milik kekasihnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya._

" _Ride me, hyung.", ucap Hanbin. Suaranya penuh dengan nafsu._

 _Jinhwan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hanbin, lalu mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Hanbin. Berusaha membuat kejantanan Hanbin yang berada di lubangnya untuk masuk semakin dalam. Menghantam telak prostatnya._

" _Bin-aah.. Ahh.. Uh.." Jinhwan mendesah tak terkendali di atas pangkuan Hanbin sambil terus manggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat._

 _Hanbin tersenyum menikmati pemandangan wajah Jinhwan di depannya. Bagaimana mata itu tertutup, bibir tipis yang terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan merdu, bagaimana tubuh itu bergerak di atasnya membuat Hanbin tidak tahan lagi._

 _Meraih tengkuk Jinhwan dengan tangan kanannya, Hanbin membawa Jinhwan ke dalam ciuman panas yang penuh kenikmatan. Lidah mereka saling bertarung di dalam mulut Jinhwan. Tangan kiri Hanbin mengusap pungung Jinhwan lembut, lalu membuat perjalanannya sendiri menuju kejantanan Jinhwan yang ada di antara tubuh berkeringat mereka._

 _Hanbin menggerakkan tangannya naik-turun, seirama dengan gerakan pinggul Jinhwan. Mendapat perlakuan itu, desahan Jinhwan semakin keras dan pergerakan pinggulnya melambat._

 _Tanpa membuaang waktu, Hanbin kembali membaringkan tubuh Jinhwan di kasur dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat. Tangan kirinya tidak menghentikan pekerjaannya di bagian selatan tubuh Jinhwan._

" _I… I'm closeee… Ahh Bin-ahh.", desah Jinhwan semakin tak terkendali._

" _Me too. Together, hyung." Hanbin mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan tangannya. Bibirnya menghisap leher Jinhwan tanpa ampun, mengasilkan kiss-mark keunguan yang lain di leher putih tersebut._

" _HANBIN!"_

" _JINAN!"_

 _Mereka terbangun di kemudian hari._

 _Hanbin menatap wajah damai Jinhwan yang sedang tertidur dalam dekapannya. Mengusap lembut rambut kecoklatan milik Jinhwan._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, Jinhwan menggeliat dalam dekapannya. Hanbin tersenyum. Kembali mengusap lembut rambut dan wajah Jinhwan. Saat Jinhwan membuka matanya, Hanbin mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya._

" _Morning, honey."_

" _Ummhh… Morning."_

Hanbin menatap sendu ke arah Jinhwan yang sedang melamun. Ia merindukan senyuman hangat dan tawa merdu pemuda di depannya itu. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas hilangnya hal itu untuk dirinya.

Betapa bodohnya ia di masa lalu, membuat malaikatnya tak lagi bersinar untuknya.

Hanbin mengusap lembut cincin pemberian Jinhwan di bawah meja.

 _Hanbin memainkan piano kecil di tangannya. Merangkai beberapa melodi acak yang terdengar indah bagi Jinhwan yang sedang berendam._

 _Jiinhwan meraih tangan kiri Hanbin, memasangkan cincin pemberian ibunya di jari kelingking Hanbin. Hanbin menatap Jinhwan bingung._

" _Untukmu. Tanda jika kau milikku.", ucap Jinhwan sambil menjalin jari-jari mereka._

 _Hanbin mengecup dahi Jinhwan lembut. "I'm always yours."_

"Kau sudah menjual habis lagu-lagumu?", ucap Jinhwan.

Hanbin mengeluarkan napasnya kasar. Ucapan Jinhwan tadi mengingatkan kebodohannya meninggalkan Jinhwan 3 tahun lalu.

Mereka saling menatap. Tatapan Jinhwan adalah tatapan yang diberikannya 3 tahun lalu. Tatapan yang membuat hati Hanbin seperti dihujam ribuan jarum. Terus menyesali kesalahannya 3 tahun lalu.

 _Hanbin sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju apatemen Jinhwan. Ia tidak sabar ingin memberitahu Jinhwan bahwa ia diterima menjadi komposer di salah satu label entertainment di Seoul. Maka dari itu, Ia tidak menghubungi Jinhwan terlebih dahulu –ingin memberi kekasihnya kejutan. Ia ingin membawa Jinhwan bersamanya ke Seoul. Memulai kehidupan baru di sana._

 _Saat Hanbin hendak masuk ke area lobby apartemen Jinhwan, ia melihat Jinhwan keluar apartemen bersama seorang pemuda tinggi yang sedang merangkul pundaknya._

 _Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam legam yang ditata rapi. Mengenakan t-shirt hitam, jeans hitam, sepatu coklat mengkilap dan jas hitam yang terpasang pas di tubuh tegapnya. Di sisi lain, Jinhwan menengenakan longcoat berwarna coklat, jeans biru pudar, dan sneakers hitam. Jinhwan memakai kacamata hitam untuk menutupi matanya._

' _Siapa pemuda itu? Mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya bersama teman-teman Jinhwan yang lain? Dan mengapa Jinhwan membiarkan pemuda itu menyentuhnya sembarangan?', pikir Hanbin._

" _Apa jangan-jangan…", gumam Hanbin. "Tidak, Hanbin! Jinhwan tidak mungkin selingkuh di belakangmu. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu!"_

' _Benarkah Ia mencintaiku?' Mulai terbesit keraguan dalam diri Hanbin._

 _Saat melihat kedua orang itu masuk ke dalam mobil Mercedes hitam, Hanbin memantapkan hatinya untuk mengukuti kekasihnya dan seseorang yang bersamanya._

 _Ia ingin membuktikan sesuatu._

 _#_

 _Hanbin sudah berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Jinhwan, tetapi ponsel Jinhwan sepertinya sedang dimatikan. Jinhwan tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, ia selalu mengaktifkan ponselnya. Meski ia sedang berada dalam kelas kuliahnya, Jinhwan tetap mengaktifkan ponselnya untuk bertukar pesan dengan Hanbin. Dan hal tersebut semakin menguatkan dugaan Hanbin._

 _Mereka sedang berada di sebuah restoran mewah di daerah Gangnam. Pasangan –cih!, yang sedang ia ikuti sedang menikmati makan malam mereka setelah seharian penuh mengelilingi kota Seoul._

 _Hanbin sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lebih lama lagi. Sudah berkali-kali ia melihat Jinhwan dan pemuda tinggi itu berbagi senyum dan tawa._

 _Emosi Hanbin semakin meledak saat ia melihat pemuda tinggi itu memajukan dirinya untuk mencium Jinhwan. Kekasihnya bahkan tidak bergerak menghindar sedikitpun._

 _Dengan langkah panjang, Hanbin menghampiri pemuda tinggi itu. Menarik kerah t-shirtnya dengan tangan kiri dan menghantam keras wajah pemuda itu dengan tangan kanannya._

" _Brengsek! Menjauh dari kekasihku!", ucap Hanbin. Ia baru akan melayangkan pukulan keduanya saat mendengar teriakan kaget Jinhwan dan menghampiri pemuda tinggi itu._

" _Junhoe! Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Jinhwan. Pemuda tinggi itu mengangguk. Jinhwan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hanbin. "Bin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau memukul Junhoe?"_

" _Si brengsek ini sedang mencoba untuk merebut kekasihku!"_

" _Bin-ah." Jinhwan berjalan menghampirinya setelah membantu Junhoe berdiri. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."_

" _APA?! APANYA YANG TIDAK SEPERTI YANG AKU PIKIRKAN?!", teriak Hanbin marah. "APANYA, HYUNG?!"_

" _Bin-ah, tenangkan dulu dirimu." Jinhwan mulai berkaca-kaca. Hanbin. Hanbinnya tidak pernah membentaknya sepanjang 2 tahun hubungan mereka. Dan tadi Hanbin baru saja meneriakinya._

" _Apanya yang ditenangkan, hyung?! Sudah cukup! Aku lelah."_

" _Bin-ah… Hajima. Biar aku jelaskan dulu." Jinhwan meraih lengan kanan Hanbin. Hanbin menampiknya dengan kasar._

" _No! There's nothing you can explain! It's over! Our relationship is FUCKING OVER!" Kemudian Hanbin meninggalkan Jinhwan yang menangis keras di belakangnya._

" _BIN-AH! HANBIN-AH! GAJIMAAA! TEONAJIMAAA! KIM HANBIN!"_

Hanbin menjatuhkan cincin yang sedang digenggamnya. Merasa sakit mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian di mana ia meninggalkan Jinhwan tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan sang terkasih.

Hanbin mengambil cincinnya. Cincin yang Jinhwan kira sudah Hanbin buang jauh-jauh. Cincin yang kembali mengingatkannya betapa ia mencintai pemuda tampan di depannya ini.

Mereka saling menatap.

Hanbin membawa dirinya menuju kamar mandi Jinhwan. Membasuh wajahnya yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

 _Sehari setelah kejadian laknat itu, Hanbin langsung mengambil penerbangan awal ke Seoul. Langsung memulai harinya menciptakan lagu untuk artis-artis di tempat ia bekerja._

 _Seminggu berlalu._

 _Hanbin, entah mengapa, menyesali keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Jinhwan di Jeju. Sekarang ia sedang menyesap kopi yang tetap membuatnya terjaga. Menahan dirinya agar tidak mengantuk. Karena, saaat Hanbin memejamkan matanya, wajah penuh airmata Jinhwan menghantuinya._

 _Ia juga terus-terusan membuat dirinya sibuk mengerjakan lagu. Memperkecil kemungkinan dirinya untuk diam dan melamunkan sosok mungil malaikatnya. Masih pantaskah ia menyebut Jinhwan sebagai malaikatnya?_

 _Riiingg~ riinnggg~_

 _Dering ponsel Hanbin menyadarkannya dari lamunannya tentang Jinhwan._

 _Meraih ponsel dalam saku jaketnya, ia sama sekali tidak terkejut melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Ia bahkan menunggu kapan orang ini akan menyebutnya bodoh._

" _Halo?"_

"Brengsek!" _, ucap seseorang di seberang emosi._

" _Mino hyung.", ucap Hanbin lirih._

 _Mino, Song Mino. Suami dari kakak Jinhwan –Kim Jinwoo. Mino benar-benar menyayangi Jinhwan seperti adiknya sendiri. Dan sudah pasti, ia akan marah jika ada yang menyakiti Jinhwan. Kemarahannya semakin memuncak saat tahu jika yang menyakiti Jinhwan adalah Hanbin –salah satu teman dekatnya._

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adik iparku, hah?!"

"Mino-ya, sudah." _Ia bisa mendengar suara lembut Jinwoo menenangkan Mino._

"Tidak bisa, hyung! Si Brengsek ini menyakiti Jinhwan. Menyakiti Jinhwan sama saja menyakitimu, menyakitimu sama saja menyakitiku!"

" _Hyung, ada apa sebenarnya?", ucap Hanbin. Menyadarkan pasangan itu._

"Bastard! Kau masih bertanya?"

" _Kau tanyakan saja hal yang sebenarnya pada Jinhwan! Apa yang adik iparmu lakukan di belakangku!" Hanbin mulai emosi._

"Jinhwan? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?"

" _He was fucking cheating on me, hyung!"_

"Fuck you, bastard! Jinani tidak akan melakukan hal itu."

" _Aku melihatnya sendiri, hyung. Dia berkencan dengan seorang pemuda tinggi dan mematikan ponselnya. Apa itu kurang jelas?"_

"Oh-oh! I got the point!." _Jawaban Mino membuat Hanbin bingung._ "You're goddamn misunderstanding!"

 _Hanbin terkejut. Salah paham? Apanya yang salah paham? Jangan bilang kalau…_

"Sama seperti Jinwoo sebelum ia menikah denganku, Jinhwan dijodohkan oleh ayahnya. Meskipun ia tahu jika Jinwoo adalah kekasihku dan Jinhwan adalah kekasihmu. Ia tetap memaksakan kehendaknya. Mungkin saat ia gagal menodohkan Jinwoo denagn Seunghoon –anak seorang pemilik perusahaan terkenal, ia memutuskan untuk tidak gagal menjodohkan Jinhwan dengan Junhoe. Kau tahu apa yang lucu? Junhoe menyukai Jinhwan saat pertama kali bertemu. Saat tahu Jinhwan sudah memiliki kekasih, ia ingin melepaskan Jinhwan untukmu." _, jelas Mino._

 _Hanbin mulai merasakan sakit tak tertahankan di dadanya._

" _Tapi, mengapa Jinhwan tidak menceritakan perjodohan itu padaku, hyung?"_

"Karena Junhoe sudah berjanji akan melepas Jinhwan dengan satu syarat. Kencan bersamanya untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya."

 _Hanbin merasakan asin di bibirnya. Ia menangis?_

"Itu adalah saat kau melihat mereka dan kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Jinhwan."

" _Hyung. Hiks… Hiks.." Hanbin mulai terisak._

"Aku tahu. Kau menyesal kan? Sayangnya, kau sudah tidak bisa meraih Jinhwan lagi. Junhoe sudah berjanji padaku bahwa ia tidak akan melepaskan Jinhwan."

" _Hyung…"_

"Kau mungkin hanya menyakiti Jinhwan, Bin. Tetapi, kami –orang-orang yang menyayangi Jinhwan, juga merasakan sakitnya. Apalagi kau tahu jika kau adalah cinta pertamanya. Kau menyakitinya sangat dalam."

" _Hyung, mianhae.." Hanbin tak lagi bisa menghentikan air matanya._

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Jinhwan."

 _Setelah Mino menutup panggilannya, Hanbin mulai menangis meraung-raung._

 _Dia salah. Dia melepaskan malaikatnya. Dia membiarkan malaikatnya pergi._

" _KIM JINHWAAANNN!"_

Hanbin kembali menghampiri Jinhwan yang sedang menghadap jendela. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Jinhwan yang bergetar.

Malaikatnya menangis.

"Jin…", panggil Hanbin sambil meraih tangan kiri Jinhwan.

Jinhwan menolak. Menampik tangan Hanbin. Menatap Hanbin dengan wajah penuh air mata.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Kenapa? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Jinhwan berseru.

"Jinan.." Hanbin kembali mencoba meraih tangan Jinhwan. "Babe, I'm sorry.", ucapnya lirih.

Jinhwan kembali menampik tangan Hanbin. Menatap Hanbin tidak percaya.

"Maaf? Maaf katamu?! Bullshit!", ucapnya lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Hanbin membuang napasnya kasar. Ia sadar kesalahannya 3 tahun lalu memang tidak mudah dimaafkan. Ia menyakiti Jinhwan begitu dalam.

Dengan langkah pasti, Hanbin mengikuti Jinhwan ke kamarnya.

Kamar Jinhwan belum berubah. Masih seperti 3 tahun lalu saat sering mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di kamar itu. Mungkin hal kecil yang berubah adalah ketidakadaan foto mereka di seluruh ruangan tersebut.

Ia melihat Jinhwan menangis tersedu-sedu di dekat jendela kamarnya. Menutup pintu kamar tersebut, Hanbin menghampiri Jinhwan. Memeluk Jinhwan dari belakang.

Jinhwan memberontak dengan lemah. Suara tangisnya merobek-robek hati Hanbin.

Membalikkan tubuh Jinhwan, Hanbin menangkup wajah mungil sang terkasih. Menghapus air mata Jinhwan dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Mian.. Mianhae.." Hanbin terus mengulang kata-kata maaf sambil memeluk Jinhwan. Membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jinhwan.

Ting tong… Ting tong…

"Jinan-hyung. Kau di dalam?"

Seorang pemuda tinggi, memakai setelan jas berwarna biru tua dan t-shirt hitam berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Jinhwan. Ia membawa sebuket bunga tulip merah.

Jinhwan mendongakkan kepalanya. Mereka saling menatap. Sangat dekat sampai ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Pandangan Hanbin jatuh pada bibir tipis Jinhwan yang terbuka sedikit.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Bergerak bersamaan dalam ritme yang beraturan. Hanbin meraih tengkuk Jinhwan dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya meraih pinggang ramping Jinhwan, membawa ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Karena lama tidak ada jawaban, pemuda tinggi itu memutuskan untuk masuk sendiri ke dalam apartemen Jinhwan –pemuda itu tahu password apartemen milik Jinhwan. Anjing Husky berwarna abu-abu kehitaman mengukutinya saaat menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jinhwan.

Lidah Hanbin mulai bermain di dalam mulut Jinhwan. Menjilati langit-langit mulut Jinhwan dan mengabsen gigi rapi sang terkasih. Jinhwan menggenggam erat surai merah milik Hanbin, membuat hisapan Hanbin di bibirnya semakin intens.

Pemuda tinggi itu membuka pintu kamar Jinhwan. Tersenyum melihat Jinhwan yang tengah duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Hyung…", panggilnya halus.

"June." Jinhwan tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab tadi?"

"Maaf, aku baru saja dari kamar mandi."

"Ini. Untukmu." Junhoe memberikan buket bunga yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. "My angel.", ucapnya lalu mengecup puncak kepala Jinhwan.

Hanbin melihat semua kejadian itu dari sebuah celah di pintu lemari milik Jinhwan. Sungguh, hatinya serasa dicabik-cabik saat melihat kejadian tadi secara langsung.

Jinhwan menatap khawatir Hanbin yang ada di dalam lemarinya. Junhoe membawa Grey, anjing kesayangannya. Jinhwan takut jika Hanbin ketahuan.

Jinhwan hendak membawa buket yang di berikan Juhoe menuju ruang makan saat Grey menggonggong. Anjing itu menggonggong keras sambil menghadap lemari Jinhwan. Junhoe dan Jinhwan bertukar pandangan.

Hanbin yang berada di dalam mulai khawatir. Apa dia akan ketahuan? Apa reaksi Junhoe? Hanbin mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

Saat Junhoe hendak menghampiri lemari Jinhwan, dengan sigap Jinhwan menahannya.

"June… Please don't.", ucap Jinhwan lirih.

Junhoe meraih Jinhwan dalam dekapannya. Lalu mencium bibir Jinhwan kasar. Meluapkan segala emosi yang ada di dadanya.

Hanbin yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Betapa menyesalnya ia sudah melewatkan Jinhwan yang begitu dicintainya. Betapa menyesalnya ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Jinhwan 3 tahun lalu. Betapa menyesalnya ia membiarkan Jinhwan di sentuh oleh pemuda lain di hadapannya.

Mereka bertukar tatapan –Hanbin dan Jinhwan. Jinhwan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jinhwan berubah. Hatinya berubah. Malaikat itu sudah bukan milik Hanbin lagi.

In your world, there wasn't any place for me  
Out of sudden, I took a place because of some feelings

As time passes, That place was getting smaller so I got scared

But still I like you –Taehyun, I'm Young

In a few years later, after today, after all the time has gone by  
Would each of us have become our own person and be living well?  
After I'm done longing for you  
For as much as I can and have been hurt enough  
After that time, I need to let go of your hand –Block B, A Few Years Later

Why didn't I know  
About the weight of sadness that comes with breaking up? –BIGBANG, IF YOU

I wish we can go back to our first days  
To the beautiful, happy and loving days  
Those heart-breaking stories and vain arguments, just bury all of that now  
And promise that we won't take them out again  
No matter how many seasons pass and how many years go by

I hope we won't meet like today again –Jessica ft. Onew, One Year Later

###

Hanbin melangkahkan kakinya lemah menuju mobil yang terparkir di basement apartemen. Setelah Junhoe pulang tadi, Jinhwan langsung meminta Hanbin untuk pulang. Pergi dan jangan kembali lagi di kehidupan Jinhwan.

Hanbin menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Menghirup napas dalam untuk menenangkan emosinya. Jejak air mata yang mongering tercetek jelas di wajah tampannya.

 _You can see we are toward the end_ , kata-kata terakhir Jinhwan sebelum menutup pintu apartemennya dan pintu hatinya untuk Hanbin.

The end-

A/N

Eotte?

Adakah yang nangis? Adakah yang baver? Hahahaaa.. xD

Setelah sekian lama bertarung dengan diri sendiri, akhirnya ini ff selese jugaaa!

Sorry kalo part smutnya kurang hot. Author unyuk yang satu ini masih polos yooo.. :3 *polos apaan? liat aja di fav storynya! M semuaaaa* hehee -_-V

CemmanaCemmana?

Review donggss.. :P

Makasiii! #pyongg


End file.
